My Heart's a Battleground
by LordApollo-SunKing
Summary: Edward-Jacob Cullen. She hated the very name. And yet, something drew him to her. "I thought I'd find you here." "Call me Jay, what can I call you?" "Anything you like."
1. Prolouge

A/N: Listen, I know I have my other story to be working on, but only like, three people reviewed it, so I'm not really bothered updating it. My favourite Twilight character is Jane, I'm not too sure why, but I figure she deserves some lovin' too.

He gingerly removed the two children from his dying mate's body. Renesmee and Edward-Jacob. Upon her request they were passed over to her arms, where she cradled them lovingly. After receiving a nasty bite from one of them, they were taken away and scolded. With her time running out, he began her transformation into a new life.

They stood in the clearing, poised, ready for blood. The enemy line advanced as a black blot against the frozen white landscape. Words were exchanged and peace was made in the end and all the while young Edward-Jacob was staring awestruck at the beautiful, pale, ruby-eyed, blond vampire. Her icy glares alone should have been enough to deter him, but he could not bring himself to look away.

A few years later, the old enemy requested the presence of his family, to inspect the two twins. His growing and aging had ended, leaving him to look of sixteen years. It was then he saw her again. And that day he truly fell in love.

_~End Chapter~_

A/N: so yeah, chapter 1. I already have the next one and a half written on paper, so its only a matter of typing them up now. I think 16/17 is the oldest I can make Jane out to be (going on a movie-based Jane as I know more people to have seen the film, not read the book, so she's blond in this) and I wanted Edward-Jacob (if that's the name that Bella would have called her child if he had been a boy, I'm not sure as its been so long since I've actually read the book) to be the same age as her (his nickname will be Jay starting next chapter, as to today's teenager, Edward-Jacob would sound too formal) I typed this up at extreme speed, so apologies if there is any typos. This chapter isn't too important, so if you find it confusing, you can rest easy.

As I said earlier, I don't feel encouraged to write if I have no feedback, so please review. Next chapter may or may not be up today, but there is a chance.


	2. Clearing

A/N: Here, I told you it would be soon. I'm not one to do disclaimers, as the only reason there should be copyright difficulties is if I try and make a profit of Meyer's work, and band or celebrity names, etc. I will mention sanctuary by Utada Hikaru (spelling?) since that's where I got the title of this fic.

~Edward-Jacob~

It was that dream again. The one about the girl. I don't know her name. I don't know where she comes from. I know nothing about her. But I stand in the clearing, as I did forty years ago, but as I am now, frozen forever at sixteen, waiting for her.

I have been standing here quite some time as I'm coated with snow, and the tracks I left behind have filled in. Suddenly she is there behind me. Her slender arms wrap around my abdomen. She rests her chin on my shoulder, and her breasts press into my back. She turns her lips to my ear and whispers my name.

"Jay."

I always woke up after that. This morning is no exception. I rubbed a hand over my face and raked it through my hair. My hair is tousled, like my dad's but the shade of my mom's. My eyes are the emerald orbs my dad used to have, but flecked with chocolate brown.

I rose from my bed. My room is large, but not too big. Posters of various bands and videogames I like decorate my black-painted walls. My bed is in the corner, with a bedside locker to the other side. Beside it is my wardrobe. My acoustic guitar rests against my wardrobe, nestled by my book shelf, which is beside the door. To my opposite wall, a chest of drawers, and a desk with my TV. But my favourite feature is the massive window that lets the sunlight stream in. There is no sun now.

I drag my toes along my red carpet. 'It matches her eyes' I thought when I decided to get it. I checked the time on my alarm. Neon- green glows back with 4:30. I can't sleep after that dream. So I got up and made my way to my mother. Ness and Jake were in their room, and dad was at the main house. I could tell all of this by my power. It's like my body is a radar detector, and everyone has a distinctive wavelength that I pick up. It was easy to memorise who was who.

Like I said, my mom was in the kitchen, reading at the table.

"Hey," I said.

"Having trouble sleeping?" she asked without looking up.

"Don't we all?" I replied and she smiled. She set her book down and looked at me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not really." A minute or two passed. She picked up her book and continued reading.

"I had a dream," I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Good or bad?"

"Very good."

"What about?" I paused.

"A girl…"

"Who?"

"I don't know her name."

"So she's real?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should go talk to her," she said with a tone of finality, and she resumed reading. Problem is the girl lives in Italy. I couldn't just up and talk to her. But then, in an instant, I could.

~Jane~ 40 years earlier

It irked me to no end that the boy would. Not. Stop. Staring. While I searched for holes in Isabella's shield I fleetingly sent him my iciest glares none of which seemed to affect him.

Again I tried to deter him, this time taking a closer look. My ice cold heart almost went and melted.

30 years earlier~

I saw him again. He had grown into a man. During his whole visit to Volterra, he just stared at me in wonder.

And I stared right back

~Present Day~

Aro had sent me on a fool's errand. He told me to find a certain vampire by the name of Sven Houdini, who had a knack for disappearing. Literally. I've been storming across the U.S.A. ever since.

I had been in Washington State about a day, and was drawing near the Olympic Peninsula. Aro had told me should I pass this way to drop in and say 'hi' to the Cullens. As if. I despise Isabella Cullen and all her wretched kinsmen and women. Idiot vegetarians. I hated them all. They made be feel useless, unimportant. Well, except him…

I shook my head furiously. No; not him. I hated all Cullens. But I decided to head to the clearing anyway, where I first saw him.

~Edward-Jacob~

She was in range. I would never forget her wavelength. I pushed away from the table and sprinted to my room. I put on the first decent clothes I could find, grabbed my guitar and threw open my window. I leapt out in one quick movement.

I ran to the clearing from years ago, because my gut instinct told me to. I ducked under branches, leapt over roots and hoped to God she would find me.

I arrived and sat down on the light layer of snow that had accumulated overnight. I crossed my legs and set my guitar on them. I began plucking and strumming randomly. It soon morphed into a march which I realised matched the rhythm of her footfalls, which I could just only hear over my plucking. One…Two…Three…Four…One…Two…Three… stop. She crouched down in front of me. I lifted my head to look into her eyes. Exactly the same. It inhaled through my nose. She smelled of Vanilla and …charcoal? It was an odd but not unpleasant mix.

The silence soon became awkward. She seemed to realise this, leaned in closer and said,

"I thought I'd find you here, Edward-Jacob Cullen."

"Call me Jay, what can I call you?" I replied, hoping at long last to discover.

"Anything you like," she replied cheekily and leaned far enough for our lips to meet.

I was amazing.

_~End Chapter~_

A/N: Sorry if it lacked anything or felt rushed. Next chapter may take a little longer.


End file.
